tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/Story: Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 11: A fiend in need.
Arlas lay motionless in the dark as her wide eyes adjusted to the lighting or lack thereof. The moons shone through the window, illuminating her bedsheets and pretty much everything below her neck. The Bosmer had wrapped herself up in her covers, finding herself to be quite cold, due to the mountainous conditions outside. She found herself curling up into a ball as she gently drifted off to sleep, occasionally being awoken by laughter and a round of drunken chants and singing before a booming voice, that shook the rafters scared them into submission, killing the atmosphere for the evening. Bologra proved to be a useful companion, he was unorthodox, sure but as far as Priests go, she wasn't exactly a pin up example of the ideal priest. Everyone has their own way of doing things, with advantages and disadvantages... She couldn't deny the Orc's skill in combat, him being like a mountain and pretty resourceful to boot. He also had a code of honor that she couldn't bring herself to agree with but couldn't help but respect. Nair on the other hand, she didn't know what to make of... He wasn't as repulsive as his initial impression suggested, well, not as a person, for the most part but something about him seemed off. She wondered if she could trust him, if he was a snake, just telling her what she wanted to hear. Bologra seemed to get along with him as much as Bologra got along with anyone, perhaps he is the person that he says that he is. Either way, the Acolyte would definitely keep her guard up and hopefully, Bologra will to. He always seems like he wants to get into fights, so she imagined that he's always looking for an excuse. Somehow, she took comfort in that... Arlas sighed once more, turning her pillow around as she wrapped her arms around it and slowly drifted off to sleep, a small smile creeping across her lips as she enjoyed her first night of freedom... ---- It only felt like a moment but it was actually eight hours worth of rest before Arlas was awoken by an almighty crash and a burst of laughter. She quickly pulled herself up, listening out for further noises as her brain recovered from the shock of her rude awakening. Within seconds she heard another crash as another piece of furniture was destroyed, most likely over somebody's head. Arlas slid out from under her quilt and sighed heavily, shaking her head as she left her quarters and got ready to face the first shit storm of the day. Nine Divines, that Orc needs to be stopped... She thought, not so enthusiastically as she left the room behind her, snatching Jorane Lorwell's staff as she rushed on through to the main room, where she was immediately knocked to the ground as a Nord stumbled back and fell into her, crushing her against the wall. Too frustrated to care, Arlas threw the man to the floor and marched in, gasping in horror as she saw another table go flying across the room at the ducking inn keeper and his patrons, who had taken cover, behind the safety of the bar. "God Damn assholes, tell me where he is!" Bologra roared, snatching a chair and hurling it over the counter, it hit the ground with quite an impact but just seemed to rattle and didn't shatter on impact like the others. "Someone, 'elp! He's destroying everything!" The Inn Keeper yelled from behind the counter, giving Arlas her cue to step in... "B-Bologra! W-What the hell!?" "Hey, Arlas? Good, glad you're here, I need more furniture!" The Orsimer informed her, automatically assuming that she would take his side on this as he picked up another wooden chair and hurled it across the establishment, this one just shattered against a wall. Arlas watched as the last of the splinters rained down to the floor and shook her head, sighing heavily as she did so, stopping to look around. "I think you've destroyed it all already, what the hell is wrong with you!?" "It's Nair, these assholes took him and they won't say where!" The Orsimer snapped, oblivious to the fact that his statement rhymed as he was too busy trying to find more furniture to destroy. "What and you think that the chairs have taken him!?" The Bosmer asked, trying make some sense of this madness. "How do you know that he didn't take off?" "These assholes made up some bullshit story about him taking off but it don't make sense, according to them, he took off without his sword or his coin purse. Someone took him!" He explained, stopping to throw a small wooden stool, which flew across the room and vanished as soon as it hit the floor, he didn't have a clue where it landed. "That doesn't prove anything, he could've gotten drunk and wandered off! Why did you start attacking these people, why didn't you come and find me!?" Bologra just shrugged, hurling one of the smaller tables across the room, albeit this one was a lot harder for him to throw, being one handed and all, it landed with a thud and rolled across the room. "One of 'em said something, don't remember what but it pissed me off! They took my Khajiit, they fob me off and insult me, this is the worst friggin' inn ever!" He roared, snatching another larch table and using his stump to support it as he flung it across the room. "Are you sure that they know anything? Maybe they're just as clueless as we are!" She yelled over the sound of the table cracking in two and the clattering of table legs as they flew across the room. "Erm... Well, they deserve it anyway for being assholes!" He grumbled, somewhat conflicted on his answer but still went ahead and snatched another piece of furniture, which Arlas quickly grabbed and lowered it to the floor. "O-Okay, my friend's calmed down now!" She called, getting an odd look from the Orc, that wasn't remotely true, he hadn't even gotten to tearing the walls apart just yet. "If you want him to stay that way, I suggest that you come out!" Bologra frowned before realizing what she was doing, he'd never had the chance to play the Good Guard/ Bad Guard routine before and quite honestly, scaring the living shit out of these guys was something that appealed to him. "Erm... Y-Yeah... Your furniture is safe! For now..." The Breton innkeeper peered over from behind the counter, only showing the top half of his balding head as he slowly rose to his feet, looking around at the trashed establishment. "H-He... Broke my furniture!" He gasped as Arlas stepped forward and approached the counter, folding her arms and doing her best to hide her sympathies and look somewhat frustrated. "You should be thankful that it wasn't your legs." The Breton looked from side to side, sighing heavily as he did so before turning his attention back to the Bosmer. "I would've preferred that, my legs can mend, without having to pay for them..." "What about your neck? Would that mend?" Bologra sneered, getting the man to shiver a little as he backed away. "I... T-Take your point..." "Now, my Khajiit friend, what happened to him!?" Arlas asked, taking a step forward and striking the counter, with her fist. "I... I only know that someone took him, paid me a good bit of coin for the room key, said that he had a bounty on his head and that he needed to face justice. N-Normally, I wouldn't think it so weird but he didn't look like no law man." "What do you mean?" The Bosmer asked, finding herself to be intrigued as she slowly raised her hand and brought a finger to her face, gently scratching her cheek. "He dressed in furs, travelled with a group of other blokes, didn't look like they came into contact with civilization all that often but I'm not one to judge." The Breton replied, honestly, getting Arlas' attention as she folded her arms. "They didn't tell me what they wanted with him or where they were taking him... I didn't ask, didn't want some barbarians trashing up my establishment." The Breton grumbled, lightly scratching his head as he looked around, sighing wistfully at his fallen furniture. "Yeah? Well you should've worked on your hospitality, asshole..." Bologra snorted, not looking remotely apologetic, keeping his stance that the inn keeper had it coming. Arlas glanced away and thought on it some more, barbarians? Maybe they were just bounty hunters, like Skyrim's companions... Maybe they were companions but that wouldn't make sense, not way down here. Fighter's Guild? No... They'd identify themselves as such, surely and even if they didn't they'd come across as more civilized. Whoever these people were, they regarded the law highly, that was a start and they also knew of Nair Quicksilver's activities... Either way, it was a lead, of sorts... Something to go on at least, if this was true, then Nair could already be facing the gallows by now, Arlas had to hurry up if she wished to get to him in time. "Thank you, for your erm... cooperation." The Bosmer grumbled, feeling secretly ashamed at how much of a thug she came across as. Is that travelling had turned her into? An uncaring bitch, who keeps her angry giant on a leash and uses him to threaten others? Deserving or not, she still didn't feel right about it. The Priest slowly turned around and made her way over to the front door, not wanting any more trouble. She stepped outside, too embarrassed to address the Inn Keeper further, she couldn't even find the strength to cave in an apologise for the damage that she and Bologra had done... "I hope you find him..." The Breton uttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he folded his arms over the counter and hung his head, sighing heavily. "Yeah... We'll be back if we don't..." Bologra grumbled, matter of factly, unnerving the Breton even more as he threw the door open and followed Arlas outside. Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:The Legend of Nirn